


assumption-observation error

by icarusinflight



Series: GWB Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, but they def have stuff to work on, for the GWB drabble fest, it's alright in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: “He's just socialising Potter.” Her voice is quiet, and Harry leans in to make sure he catches her next words. “He's coming back to you.”Harry flushed again, feeling caught.Of course Draco was. He'd never expected he wouldn't. But he couldn't deny a part of him was always worried, Draco might find someone smarter, more witty, someone who could match Draco in ways he felt like he never could.He pushed the feelings aside. That was his insecurities speaking.





	assumption-observation error

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarry squad drabble prompt: Jealousy

Harry taps Pansy on the shoulder to get her attention.

He wouldn’t normally come to Pansy, they’re not on  _ good  _ terms. After the war and her attempt to sell him out to Voldemort, they’d reconciled that particular item, putting it behind them both. But some people just aren’t meant to be friends, and he and Pansy seem to be two people determined to never be friends. He’ll sit at the dinner table with her, and attend parties with her, but he’s relieved that Draco organises their catch ups for nights when he catches up with Ron and Hermione. Or they hang out at her place.

Still, she is, and always will be, Draco’s closest friend, so when he can’t find Draco at the party, he comes to her.

She’s speaking to the person in front of her when she shoots her gaze towards her shoulder to see who is trying to get her attention, but her words die off almost immediately when her eyes meet Harry’s.

“You’ll have to excuse me, I’m afraid the boy who lived will wait for no man or woman.”

Harry winces, and opens his mouth to apologise to the man, but Pansy is already grabbing his arm and pulling him away. 

“Come on then Potter.” She says roughly, dragging him along by the rough grip she has on her arm.

She drags him towards the bar and waves for the bar attendants attention, before turning to face him.

“Well?” She asks, demandingly. “What do you want Potter?”

“I was –“ 

He’s interrupted by the arrival of the bar attendant.

“Yes I’ll have a gin and tonic with lavender and lemon.” She orders quickly, before turning back to face Harry, raising an eyebrow in a question.

“I was wondering.” He repeats. “Have you seen Draco? We arrived together, and I was talking to him earlier , but I can’t seem to find him now.”

“No.” Pansy says, roughly, before turning back to the bar attendant to take her drink, lifting it to her lips and taking a delicate sip.

Harry waits.

“Really Potter.” She rolls her eyes dramatically. “Potter, I don’t know where Draco is. I saw him talking to some people a while ago. You also seemed perfectly happy off talking to people.”

He had been. He’d been having a great time, chatting to Luna and Luna, it felt like he was making friends, which was so rare for Harry.

And then, feeling happy, he’d looked for his boyfriend to share his happiness. 

Except now he couldn’t find his boyfriend, and his mood had rapidly soured.

“I don't know Potter.” She says with a sigh. “It's not my job to keep track of your boyfriend. He's probably having a good socialising at this party, instead of pestering me.”

Harry felt a pang of guilt, not for bothering Pansy, it was impossible for him to feel guilt about bothering Pansy, and he knew she'd feel none in response for him. But he did feel guilt for wanting to bother Draco. Draco was obviously having a good time. Why couldn't Harry just have a good time and leave him be. 

“Yeah.” He agrees with her, possibly for the first time ever. “You're right, thanks Pansy.”

Pansy looked shocked at his response, and when he turned to walk away she grabbed his arm lightly, as soon as he stopped the arm was gone however, and pansy stared down her drink. 

“He's just socialising Potter.” Her voice is quiet, and Harry leans in to make sure he catches her next words. “He's coming back to you.”

Harry flushed again, feeling caught. 

Of course Draco was. He'd never expected he wouldn't. But he couldn't deny a part of him was always worried, Draco might find someone smarter, more witty, someone who could match Draco in ways he felt like he never could. 

He pushed the feelings aside. That was his insecurities speaking. He and Draco are happy together. There’s nothing to worry about. 

Draco would come back to him.

 

* * *

 

It was harder to believe when an hour later he still hasn’t found Draco.

He’s trying not to focus on it, trying to talk to Ron, have a good time. That’s what he’s here for. He just also keeps an eye on the doors, just incase a certain white blonde makes his way in.

“Harry.” 

Harry drags his attention back to Ron, and when he sees his friend’s exasperated look he feels a pang of guilt at his inattention.

“Seriously Harry, this is like the fourth time you’ve zoned out. Just go to your boyfriend already.”

“I’m not –” He cuts himself off. He wants to defend himself, but it’s clear that he’s distracted. He just wants to find Draco. He sighs. “I can’t find him.” He admits.

Ron winces in sympathy. He might not be Draco’s number one fan, but he’s a good friend to Harry, which includes being understanding in all things Draco. 

“I think I saw him head outside earlier. Do you want help looking for him?” Ron asks.

Harry perks up, it’s the first clue he’s had to Draco’s location all night. Why hadn’t he thought to check outside. He’s not sure why he would have thought  _ to _ check outside, but still.

“Thanks.” He gives Ron a quick hug. “See ya.”

He quickly weaves his way through the crowd to the main set of doors, no one attempts to talk to him on his way through, but he wouldn’t have stopped anyway, so it’s for the best.

When he exits the doors to the garden, he’s disappointed not to see Draco. He curses himself a little, he didn’t even think to ask Ron how long ago he’d seen Draco head outside. 

He turns to head back inside when he hears laughter ring out from the garden. 

Laughter that definitely belong to Draco, he could recognise it anywhere. He doesn’t usually here it outside of the house. Draco is usually so careful to display a reserved version of himself to the outside world. 

So what could be causing him to let that slip?

He walks in the direction of the laughter, and it might be that he’s listening for it, it might be that he’s getting closer, or it might be that he’s away from the noise from the party, or a combination of all three, but he can hear voices. He can’t make out the words, and as he gets closer he realises it’s because the words aren’t in English, he thinks it’s probably French, but then, he can’t tell for sure. 

The voices are coming from the garden gazebo, out in the middle of the rose garden, although easily accessible from the stone path. He edges closer slowly, trying not to alert the individuals to his presence, even though it’s not like he’ll be able to overhear anything when they’re not speaking English.

He can hear two distinct voices, one is Draco’s, and the other, a female voice. 

He’d like to think he’s not sneaking when he approaches the voices, but he is. He’d deny it though, and Draco and his new friend seem absorbed enough in their conversation that he thinks they wouldn’t hear him anyway.

They’re sitting on the table of the gazebo, which Harry thinks quietly is ridiculous, even as he knows he would sit on the table as well. Draco’s back is towards him, and he’s seated close the edge, feet folded underneath him. His friend is practically sitting in his lap, and from Harry’s angle, it looks like his arms are wrapped around the female. Draco is  _ touching her. _

Which is when he springs into action, stepping into the gazebo

“What are you doing?” His voice rings out loudly, and he’s somewhat satisfied that both Draco and his companion jump, turning to look at him.

Draco looks confused, possibly wondering why Harry has sought him out, and the girl looks suitably caught out. 

Draco’s confused look only angers him more, and he walks over, the girl jumps to stand, leaving Draco alone sitting on the table.

grabbing Draco’s arm roughly, and saying again, only quieter and this time even angrier

“What are you doing?”

Draco’s eyes meet his, and then turns to look at the girl. Her eyes are flicking between Draco and Harry, and, Harry is somewhat pleased to see, the exit to the gazebo.

Harry squeezes Draco’s arm again, “Well?”

When he speaks it’s not directed at Harry

“ Excusez-moi Adalane.” He says, clearly directed at the girl, Adalane. “Un moment?”

Adalane nods at him. “Merce Draco, Au Revoir.” She says, before rapidly making her exit, walking around the table on the opposite side to Harry, clearly placing as much space between them as possible.

When she’s out of earshot Draco pulls his arm roughly away, sliding off the table.

When he turns to look at Harry, his rage is evident.

“What the fuck Harry?” Draco spits out.

He fuels his hurt and betrayal into the anger and lets it fuel his words. “Don’t what the fuck me Draco, what the fuck were you doing? You disappeared from the party and then you're out here cuddling up with some woman?” 

“Cuddling?” An expression flashes across Draco’s face, too quick for Harry to catch, quickly replaced with anger again. His voice is cold when he speaks again. “Harry we weren’t cuddling. I was braiding Adalane’s hair. We came outside because all the people became a little too much for her, and she found it hard to understand people in English surrounded by other voices and music.”

Harry feels the blood in his veins freeze, and his stomach drops.

Draco is watching him, and must see the realisation hit, because his face softens.

“This.” Draco waves his hand around the gazebo. “Was not okay Harry.” 

Harry knows. He knows he was out of line. He’s just had a bit to drink, and he got worried and insecure. He knows he should have never taken it out on Draco though. The thought of his hand on Draco’s arm sends a roll of nausea through his stomach.

“I know.” He whispers.

“I’m not your belonging Harry.”

“I know.” He repeats miserably. This is it. This is when Draco realises what Harry is really like. He knows, with certainty, that the next words out of Draco’s mouth will be that they’re over.

When Draco’s words do come out they sound heartbroken. But they aren’t what he’s expecting. ”You need to trust me Harry.”

Harry almost yells. “I do! I do, I just… I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“I know Harry.” Draco says, softly, and he reaches out taking Harry’s hand in his own. “Come here.” He says, pulling Harry’s hand towards him, and pulling Harry into a hug.

“It’s still not okay.” Draco whispers into Harry’s hair, and Harry knows this. “You need to work on that, and you need to trust me.”

“Yes.” Harry agrees rapidly. He can. He will. 

“And you need to apologise to Adalane.”

“Yes.” He agrees again, he'll do whatever it takes.

“In French.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should note that Harry's behaviour is **not okay**.  
>  Jealousy in itself is not harmful, but letting it control your actions is. Talk is key here folks.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Kudos and comments give me life.  
> This is unbeta'd so sorry for any errors.
> 
> Hit me up at [candybarrnerd on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/candybarrnerd) if you'd like


End file.
